Problem: Solve for $k$ : $27 + k = 19$
Explanation: Subtract $27$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 27 + k &=& 19 \\ \\ {-27} && {-27} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{27 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{19} \\ k &=& 19 {- 27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = -8$